


啮噬 07 修改版

by No1tomato



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, 叔侄, 年下
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1tomato/pseuds/No1tomato





	啮噬 07 修改版

07.环形梦

 

或许，你有见过虫啃食花瓣吗？还是带刺的玫瑰。

姜丹尼尔一脸恶心地甩开手里的玫瑰，愤愤地往上踩了几脚，花瓣里的虫迅速爬走，花瓣粘上灰，变得扁塌塌的，丑陋至极。突然身后的人喊住自己，姜丹尼尔回头一看，一位英俊的年轻人正朝自己小跑过来，原来是赖冠霖——姜丹尼尔留学时交往的恋人。

“等好久了吧？”赖冠霖站定喘着气问道。也许跑得有些急，少年的脸颊微红，眼睛也亮晶晶的。

姜丹尼尔有些愧疚地挠挠头说：“没，刚到，只是可惜了这支花......”赖冠霖顺着他的目光看向地上，只见脏兮兮的玫瑰静静地躺着，周围还散落着几瓣，他弯腰捡起，用手指捻转了一圈，默默地看着那只花。

姜丹尼尔按住他的手，“掉了的就不要了，再给你买一朵吧？不，一束也行。”他有些窘迫地说。

赖冠霖揪下一瓣还算干净的花塞进自己口袋里，顺手挽起姜丹尼尔的手臂，笑眯眯的说：“没关系，我收到你的心意了，走吧，看电影去。”

姜丹尼尔见他不生气了，两人又调笑了几句再一起前往电影院。

这天是赖冠霖的生日，本来姜丹尼尔准备了玫瑰一支，不是他小气，作为少爷他根本不缺钱，只是他想回报一下赖冠霖一直以来对他的喜欢，寓意心里别无他人，赖冠霖大概也看出了此番意思，心情没有不好，直到吃完饭回家，他的嘴角都没放下来过。

两人都喝了点酒，赖冠霖的酒量不及姜丹尼尔，他脚步虚浮，刚进门就跌跌撞撞地摔进床里，难受地拉扯领带，解开扣子，醉眼朦胧看向姜丹尼尔，不说话。姜丹尼尔也没响，他倒了杯水放在床头柜，回头坐在沙发上点了根烟，看他。

赖冠霖的眼神让他猛地想起一个人，可酒劲影响他思考，他竟然有些想不起来。他是不会说，因为赖冠霖的眼睛像某个人，所以他才没有拒绝。

他掐灭了烟走向床上的那个他，俯下身贴近那具滚烫的肉体，亲吻，抚摸，再连同记忆深处的欲望一并融入进对方的身体。在高潮的那刻，他觉得眼前仿佛出现一大丛盛开的红玫瑰，花丛中还站着一个人，但那人只留下纤瘦的背影。他想喊他，可视线变得模糊，他用力眨了眨眼睛，紧紧地抱住了赖冠霖......

 

 

一晃三年过去，留学生活结束后，姜、赖一起回国。

姜父得知儿子结交了将来可能从政的赖家少爷，喜不自禁，夸他有头脑。还不及细问，就被姜母拉去身旁，责怪他心思只在事业上。姜母心疼地摸着儿子的脸，直呼瘦了一大圈。姜丹尼尔胡乱应付完之后，趁等饭的空档推说自己困了，才得闲躲进自己房间。

之后他闷头睡了两天才把路途上的疲乏驱散，阿英给放在床头的补品他也没喝，说嘴里没味，阿英问他想吃什么他又回答不上来。正巧这天赖冠霖来姜家找他，姜丹尼尔拉着他说想去剧院看戏，遂一番着装之后姜丹尼尔坐着赖家的车一起出门。

新建的剧院富丽堂皇，姜丹尼尔饶有兴味地四下环顾。剧院里观众很多，离开始还早，大家都分散开来聊天说笑。姜丹尼尔在大厅逛了一圈之后站定看了看贴挂出来的海报，当天要上演的是一部莎翁名剧，他看过，甚至熟稔于心，以至于稍觉有些失望，但毕竟是他提出来看剧，只好当做重温一遍。他盯着海报神游了一会儿，想起件事要跟赖冠霖说，回头却发现他不知什么时候离开了自己。姜丹尼尔张望了一圈后挤过人群找到赖冠霖，只见他正在和两个人说笑，不过从姜丹尼尔的视角看过去只能看到那两个人的背影，他犹豫着想走开，赖冠霖却一下子注意到他，朝他挥了挥手，于是那两个人也跟着转身，其中一人姜丹尼尔不认识，而另一个人，是他熟得不能再熟的叔叔——朴志训。

朴志训似是也楞了一下，但很快便以平淡礼貌的微笑向他点头致意。

赖冠霖指着个子高高的那一位介绍说：“这是我哥。”姜丹尼尔粗略打量了一下：浓眉大眼，嘴唇紧抿，身材挺拔结实，眼神有些冷峻。他没敢多说话，只是简单地作了自我介绍，赖冠霖看出了他的不自在，凑过去跟他咬耳朵：“我哥只是看着吓人罢了。”姜丹尼尔勉强扯出一个笑脸，催促道：“演出应该快开始了，一起进去吧。”三人点头，跟着陆续进场的人群寻找自己的位子落座。

这场戏姜丹尼尔看得并不踏实：左手边是赖冠霖，往右看，往前隔着一排靠左坐着的是朴志训，朴志训的右手边则坐着赖冠霖的哥哥。姜丹尼尔注意到他俩时不时小声说笑，赖冠霖哥哥的手更是经常性地搂住朴志训的肩。中途朴志训起身似是要出去，那个男人好像也想一起，却被拒绝，姜丹尼尔正盯着看时赖冠霖扯扯他问他刚才那个演员的台词想表达什么，姜丹尼尔没注意戏演到了哪里，推说想上厕所，赖冠霖撇撇嘴只好放开他。

出门穿过走廊，直到剧场里面的嬉笑声渐渐变弱为止，姜丹尼尔也没找到洗手间。他对新剧院不熟，刚以为是自己绕远路了，就见朴志训从一个房间出来，看到他先打了个招呼，姜丹尼尔拦住想走的朴志训：“叔叔要是不急着回去的话可否陪我一会儿？”朴志训没点头也没摇头，往后退了一步靠墙站定，看着他等他下文。

姜丹尼尔掏出口袋里的烟，给了他和朴志训一人一支。走廊上有些凉风，姜丹尼尔先给朴志训点火，火苗遇风烧不直，火光摇曳，将朴志训垂眼时的睫毛阴影打在脸上。朴志训看他手有些抖，就用一只手稳住姜丹尼尔的手，另一只手挡了下风，才给自己点着。在朴志训吐出一口烟时，姜丹尼尔收回视线给自己也点上。他看朴志训似乎没有要先开口的意思，又不太想提起往事，正琢磨着要不要问问那个男人和他的关系，就被朴志训抢先问了留学的事。只不过是问问学了什么，过得怎么样这些客套话而已，姜丹尼尔却一一认真回答，倒是朴志训随意地听着，间或做些回复，也并不把目光悉数投至他身上。末了朴志训叼着烟说想要进去，刚走一步就被姜丹尼尔拽住手，朴志训有些烦，奇怪地看了他一眼，示意对方松手，却反被握得更紧，他默默叹了口气问道：“你也不怕赖家少爷等急了？”

“叔叔你很在意他吗？”姜丹尼尔压低声音问道，“若你不乐意我立马和他分开。”

朴志训摇摇头，“你们的事与我有何相干？”

姜丹尼尔笑了笑：“倒是我很在意叔叔身边那位，看样子对你应该不错。”

朴志训没回他，姜丹尼尔也松开手，目送他走远。手里的烟已经燃烧过半，他猛地吸了一口之后将烟熄灭，也快步走回场内。

戏剧似乎进展到轻松愉快的部分，只听场内欢笑声此起彼伏，当他落座时，赖冠霖并没有问他为何在外面呆了那么长时间，而是指着台上让他快点看，姜丹尼尔笑着应了声，趁他不注意转头瞥向朴志训坐的位置，正好迎上他的目光，却看不出任何表情。姜丹尼尔故意拉过赖冠霖往他脸颊处亲昵，赖冠霖正看到兴头上，被他突如其来的骚扰搞得有些痒痒，边拒绝边躲着他，故作生气。姜丹尼尔逗他逗够了才收手，等他再去看朴志训时，对方早就坐正了，而且和那个男人并无过多互动。姜丹尼尔算是品出些滋味，他拍拍衣服上的褶皱，重新坐端正，心情愉悦地投入观赏。

 

 

戏剧临近尾声时，赖冠霖凑到他耳边悄声提议说结束了四个人一起吃顿饭，姜丹尼尔看了看朴志训那边，对赖冠霖说：“改日吧，估计你哥哥他们也有些累了。”赖冠霖既好气又好笑地说：“是你累了吧，我看你一直心不在焉的。”姜丹尼尔笑了笑否认，好在赖冠霖不是强求人的类型，两人散场后赖冠霖先送他回家再跟他道别。

到家上楼之后，姜丹尼尔重新换了套衣服，然后叫上司机带自己去朴家。司机老赵为姜家服务了40年，忠心耿耿，风雨无阻，不笑的时候看着挺严肃，但在这位少爷面前倒是一如既往的和蔼。这天他对少爷的临时要求感到有些惊讶，忍不住在车上提了一句：“少爷和朴先生的感情真好。”姜丹尼尔正看着窗外发呆，他看了眼后视镜里笑呵呵的老赵，也跟着没头没脑地笑了。老赵又调笑说：“还没见过少爷对哪个人也这么上心。”姜丹尼尔没说话。

到了朴府，姜丹尼尔看到朴志训正站在桌旁往杯里倒酒，朴志训听见声音后抬头，举着酒瓶问他喝不喝，姜丹尼尔应了声，朴志训就接着往另一只杯里也倒上红酒，一边招呼他过去坐。姜丹尼尔笑着点了点头，拉开椅子坐下，观察起了朴志训：他依旧穿着在外见到的深蓝衬衫，只是西装礼服换成了一件随意披着的白色毛衣外套，软踏踏的搭在他肩头。朴志训倒完酒放下酒瓶，拉了拉毛衣。姜丹尼尔喝着酒，目光顺着酒杯边缘看他。朴志训让他别急着喝酒：“虽然菜色简单，不过都是你爱吃的，你回国后我还没招待过你，今天先将就一下吧。”

这顿饭两人吃得很愉快，下午偶遇时的尴尬在酒精的作用下逐渐消解，两人仿佛约定好了一样只字未提各自身边的人。他们聊着过去，朴志训提起姜丹尼尔小时候做的蠢事，姜丹尼尔也顺便坦白自己以前的恶作剧。“原来是你把陆医生的鞋子戳了个洞，还非要说是小狗咬的！”姜丹尼尔说的高瘦眼镜男就是以前和朴志训有私交的情人之一，所以当朴志训继续追问他原因时，姜丹尼尔顿住了，他笑着摇摇头想蒙混过去，朴志训也不多问，低头专心切牛排。

等吃得差不多了，朴志训端着酒杯站起身说：“吃饱就上去吧，来我画室看看。”

姜丹尼尔跟着他，晃荡的衣摆以及朴志训裸露的脚后跟让他很想给他温暖，可能是因为自己喝多了酒感到热吧，他很想把体内的热度排解出去。姜丹尼尔扯扯领带，感觉脖子勒得难受。

二楼画室和之前相比没有太大变化，只是一些挂起来的画被换成了新的，姜丹尼尔走近墙细看时，朴志训问：“有没有兴趣当我的模特？”姜丹尼尔回头一看，房间中央地上不知什么时候铺好了羊绒毯，朴志训在准备他的画具材料，仿佛就算他不答应，今晚也要画画一样。姜丹尼尔没给别人当过模特，他问道：“我需要做什么吗？”

“坐着就行，花不了多长时间，我画个速写。”

姜丹尼尔赤脚在绒毯上坐下，朴志训也在他不远处席地而坐，支起画板，盯着他看了两秒，指挥道：“把外套脱了，衬衫解开，对，随意一些就好。”姜丹尼尔照做，又想起来问：“表情呢？有没有要求？”朴志训已经在纸上刷刷地勾画轮廓，瞥了眼回道：“没有，你现在是什么心情，原样表达出来就好。”于是姜丹尼尔就看着他，看他的眼睛，看他抿住的唇，看他微微用力抓着画板的手，以及额头一簇垂下的刘海。朴志训画画的时候很认真，连眼神都显得有些锋利，但姜丹尼尔很爱这个时候的他，因为此时此刻他的眼里只有自己，而且自己的眼里也只有朴志训，没人能够打扰到他们。

姜丹尼尔安静地坐着，还没看够朴志训就画好了，他想看画，却被朴志训藏到身后的柜子里，推说下次修改好了再给他看。朴志训擦擦手拿起杯子，酒还剩一小半，而他的脸颊有些泛红，却依旧咬着杯沿不放。姜丹尼尔靠近他身前，看着他的眼睛，轻柔地把他手里的杯子抽走，抿了一口酒含在自己嘴里，趁朴志训的眼神里还有些疑惑时，他俯身将自己的唇贴近他的唇，朴志训顺从地张开嘴，酒液流入口腔，两人的舌头继续交缠一会儿后，姜丹尼尔放开他。

朴志训眼睛微眯着，软声求他：“还要。”他向前倾身贴近姜丹尼尔，姜丹尼尔对这样的眼神很受用，他伸手环住他的腰，似是想把他按进自己身体里一样紧紧地抱住了他。朴志训在他肩窝处磨蹭，姜丹尼尔揉了揉他的头发，将他脸颊捧起，继续用舌头进攻他的口腔，等姜丹尼尔感觉朴志训的身体起反应时，他把重心转移到其他部位。

他吻着朴志训的脸颊、脖子，当用舌头含住他的耳垂时，朴志训发出一声轻叹。姜丹尼尔继续吻他的唇，伸手解开他的衬衫，衬衫一下子滑到地上，他一手端着杯子，一手环抱着朴志训将他放倒在白绒毯上，他小心地将杯子放到旁边的地上之后，开始啃咬朴志训的锁骨和他的乳头。朴志训的身体很白，两枚乳尖在他唇齿的研磨下变得红肿挺立，朴志训闷哼着将手伸向自己裆部，却被姜丹尼尔按住举到头顶，他挣扎了两下反被抓得更紧，姜丹尼尔单手抽掉自己的领带，把它们在朴志训的手腕上绕了两圈打好结，跪在朴志训身上脱掉他的裤子，看了眼前端已经冒出淫液的性器，微笑着问：“叔叔是想让这里也变得舒服吗？”

朴志训点头，看着他喝光了杯子里的最后一滴酒，有些眼馋地舔舔干燥的嘴唇。在姜丹尼尔再次俯身后，他忍不住叫出了声，温热的口腔包裹着性器，淫液和酒液相交混合，没被口腔包住的酒顺着柱身流淌下来，流到身上，流到绒毯上，到处都是，可他已经顾不上那么多，他太舒服了，辛辣的酒在热度下刺激着他的性器，兴奋的感觉如同海浪源源不断地向他扑过来，他大口喘着气，在最后一次巨浪扑在沙滩上时，他在姜丹尼尔口腔里射了。

正当他想平复呼吸稍作休息时，他指着领带对姜丹尼尔说：“松开吧，勒得有些疼......”姜丹尼尔没理他，擦擦嘴，分开他的腿，用手指将流出来的精液和酒液沾取些许之后，按着他的后穴将手指塞入，进行抽插扩张。朴志训再一次呼吸变急促，他有些难受，因为后穴的软肉比前面更加娇弱，随着姜丹尼尔手指的进出，身体内壁也随着酒液的辛辣绞得更紧。姜丹尼尔用另一只手拨开他额头汗湿的刘海，边摩挲着他的脸颊边抽出手指，将自己的性器插入其中，开始律动。

朴志训是个享乐惯了的人，他不会拒绝舒服，更不会在舒服的时候将自己的声音悉数吞进肚里。但这次他却将举在头顶绑着的手放到嘴边，用力咬着那条领带就是不让自己叫，然而身体的刺激他没法控制，只好发出“嗯、唔”这样的音节。姜丹尼尔坏心眼地加快律动，深入朴志训体内，安慰他说：“想喊就喊吧，没别人。”在高潮临近时，他解开领带，朴志训腾出自由的手一把环住他，将自己的喊声埋进吻里。

 

TBC.


End file.
